Harry Potter Overlord Crossover Challenge
by Overlord of the Afterlife
Summary: I have read all the Harry Potter and Overlord Crossovers that have been published on this site and found them incomplete, without a full backstory, or done by authors that do not have the full grasp on both subjects. I wish you luck on this story.


This is a story challenge for a Harry Potter/Overlord Crossover.

Canon timeline until Harry discovers his heritage as the Overlord with slight changes. (See Hogwarts Years)

Does not take place in Overlord Games only in Harry Potter Universe.

Summary: Harry Potter's mother Lily Potter nee Evans was a descendent of the ancient line of Overlords. She never knew of her heritage due to not having the proper catalyst for it to awaken. Harry's mistreatment by the Dursleys however awakened his blood. And now he must claim the Overlord throne as is his birthright.

Pre-Hogwarts: Highlights of Harry's mistreatment and his blood awakening on his 11th birthday. The Netherworld tower begins to reawaken and the browns began the rebuilding of the tower.

1st Year: Harry settles into school (sorted into either Gryffindor or Slytherin) but the Troll incident brings unexpected surprises. Harry goes to help Hermonie without telling Ron. Harry summons his first minion (red) to help him rescue Hermonie. Harry doesn't know what this means (minions are stupid) but Hermonie has an inkling but doesn't share, she becomes Harry's friend. Year continues except during the Philosopher Stone retrieval when Harry enters the Troll room instead of a troll it's the Red minion hive that is in the center of the room. Reds submit to Harry as they recognize him as Overlord and take the Hive back to the Netherworld. Hermonie explains what the creatures are and that only the Overlord could ever control the creatures. Harry retrieves stone the same way as in canon since minions cannot pass beyond their room.

2nd Year: Dobby comes to Harry same as in canon and all other Dobby events are the same as in the canon. Year proceeds according to the story. Incident in Camber is different. Fawkes never arrives but a group of green minions do. The basilisk recognizes the creatures as servants for its first and original master but is bound by the book to obey Slytherin's descendent. Harry sees the creature's hesitation in attacking and realizes that the book laying on Ginny is the key to Voldermort's control. He destroys the diary by sticking it with a basilisk fang that fell out when the snake bit one of the minions. The basilisk after being freed submits to Harry and shows where the Green Hive is hidden. Afterwards, the greens show Harry and Ginny how to get out and the greens and basilisk return to the netherworld to rest and rejoin the reds.

3rd Year: Same as in Canon. Harry takes Ancient Runes and Divination as his electives The Dementors do not affect Harry though, but it isn't explained why. He still learns patronus spell to defend him.

4th Year: Same as in Canon. Except during the tasks, 1st task the dragon submits to Harry after he proves that he's superior through use of Ancient Runes. The Dragon as it is being lead away roars out 'The Overlord has returned' which the other dragons repeat. Only Harry understands though since his Parseltongue is a dialect of Draconian. 2nd Task happens the same way but when Harry arrives to help the hostages, blue minions swim out of the kelp to help Harry keep the merpeople away. After Harry is back at the surface, the blues teleport themselves and their hive back to the netherworld to await their master's arrival. Canon from there on out.

5th Year: Canon year until the fight in the Department of Mysteries. During the fighting in the Veil Room Harry is blasted through a side door and lands in a room where the strange power was calling to him. As he is standing up, Sirius falls through the Veil and Harry loses his control over his anger. When he lets go and embraces the hatred that has built up all his life, the items in the room come to life and settle around him in a comforting embrace. The traditional Overlord gauntlet settles onto his left hand the stone a glowing, bright yellow. The Overlord's helmet settles onto his head as his eyes burn a dark green. A ring of power wrapped in an ancient dark tongue slides onto his right ring finger. Around his body appears the invisibility cloak that he received for his 11th birthday. His wand floats in front of him along with a scythe made of elder wood and a blade of dark silver and netherworld obsidian. The wand and scythe combine as the wand slides into a repository in top of the shaft. The back draft of power causes everyone to stop fighting and watch Harry walks out of the room looking like Death Incarnate. Harry looks at the Death Eaters and summons some minions to deal with them. Harry's friends and the Order just watch as the minions slaughter the DE. Harry goes after Bellatrix and catches up to her before she can floo away and stops her with a Crucio curse. As she lays there writhing in pain, Voldermort arrives and is flabbergasted at what stands before him. Harry turns and engages Voldermort but since their wands are brothers the battle comes to a standstill. Dumbledore shows up and fights Voldermort as well. The Minister shows up and watches both Harry and Dumbledore fight Voldermort whom flees with Bellatrix. Dumbledore turns to thank the figure, who he doesn't know is Harry, but is attacked before he can say a word. As Dumbledore moves away from the curse, the Minister orders his Aurors to stop the fight but the Minions show up and keep them away. The Order members and Harry's friends show up and watch the battle between Harry and Dumbledore. During the fight, Harry loses the Overlord helm and everyone gasps at who Dumbledore is fighting. A quick conversation happens before the fight resumes. Harry defeats Dumbledore with a disarming charm. As the wand flies towards Harry, power jumps from the scythe in Harry's hands and connects the scythe and the wand with Harry's wand. Before everyone's eyes, Harry's wand dissolves leaving only the phoenix feather core, from the second wand a dark silver tendril (Hermonie gasps therstral tail hair) emerges before the wand snaps in two and the four pieces (therstral hair, phoenix feather, pieces of elder wood) combine into a new wand, and finally the new wand slips into the repository in the scythe's shaft. Harry walks over to his helmet picks it up and places it back on his head. He then stamps the scythe into the floor three times. The minions retreat from holding back the Aurors and settle around Harry just as three pops resound in the air above the crowd. Everyone looks up and sees three Dementors floating down to land in front of Harry. Gasps are heard from all around when the Dementors bow to Harry. After the Dementors converse with Harry and leave, Harry explains what is going on before leaving.

Now that Harry has claimed his Overlord inheritance lets recap what he has received.

Overlord Helmet and Gauntlet (Original Armor)

Ring of Power (LOTR)

Elder Wand (from Dumbledore; Deathly Hallow

Cloak of Invisibility (family heirloom; Deathly Hallow)

Death's Scythe (Weapon that controls the Dementors; given by Death to only person to hold all three Deathly Hallows without dying)

All Four Minion Hives

Basilisk Guardian

Possible Dragon Friend

Allegiance of Dementors

Now should you accept this challenge, you must obey all stated above scenes, I leave conversation and actual fight sequences to your imagination. Also, any mistresses (no more than four), reactions, other inheritance (Potter vaults, Black vaults, etc), returns to Hogwarts or not, etc I leave to you to decide when, where, and how he receives them. Title is also your choice as well.

If you wish to accept this challenge please PM me; though I recommend this to only people that know both Harry Potter Book Series and Overlord Video Games. Also, if you wish for me to beta this than I will do so.


End file.
